La hechicera del árbol
by alfacentaury13
Summary: Rechazada y traicionada por sus seres queridos tras la batalla de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson encontrará una nueva familia quienes le ayudaran a comprender su verdadero destino en el mundo mágico.


**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es un fanfiction de la serie Harry Potter no creado por el autor original de la historia, J.K Rowling ni bajo sus auspicios. Todos aquellos casos en los que se usen los "Derechos de Autor", los mismos son y seguirán siendo propiedad de la Sra Rowling . Por la presente su autor renuncia a cualquier interés de dichos Derechos de Propiedad.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**La hechicera del árbol**

El sonido de la lluvia al caer y el olor a tierra mojada siempre le habían hecho sentir bien: relajada, tranquila, feliz. De niña, esos elementos se relacionaban con largas sesiones de juegos cargados de risas y diversión. Adoraba saltar sobre los charcos que se formaban en el suelo; le encantaba sentarse bajo el vetusto cedro que habitaba cerca de su hogar y mirar como caían de sus hojas las gotas de lluvia; pero sobre todo le deleitaba jugar al escondite con sus amigos. Ella siempre era la mejor, y todos sus amigos se lo reconocían, era la cabecilla y organizadora de todo y eso le hacía sentir especial.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos años y todo había cambiado; ya no se sentía tranquila, relajada y mucho menos feliz. Todo cambio tras la caída de Lord Voldemort. Aquel lejano día en Hogwarts los estudiantes y profesores la ignoraron completamente cuando propuso entregar al cobarde de Harry Potter para salvar la vida de sus compañeros. Nadie comprendía el enorme sacrificio que estaban a punto de hacer por un pequeño mozalbete, y le dejaron claro que no confiaban en ella. Fue por ello que decidió combatir por su cuenta, fuera del colegio. Prefería enfrentarse a las bestias del Bosque Prohibido, antes que combatir contra los mortífagos. No sólo porque fueran humanos, como ella, sino porque muchos de ellos eran conocidos de su familia.

Durante su lucha en el Bosque Prohibido, ella fue una silenciosa testigo de la masacre de una guerra entre niños y adultos. Pero a pesar de todo, pudo sobrevivir. Cuando regreso al colegio, una indignación indescriptible se apoderó de ella. Fue incapaz de dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus compañeros tras ver el espectáculo dantesco que presentaba el castillo. Muchos de sus conocidos habían caído por su obstinación de proteger y pelear a lado de un cobarde. Esta batalla representaba lo peor del ser humano, y cada uno de los participantes era responsable de ello. Fue en ese momento cuando tomó la decisión firme de desaparecer de ese lugar, de alejarse de todos aquellos imbéciles que habían arriesgado, o incluso, sacrificado sus vidas de una manera tan irresponsable, irrespetuosa e inútil. Así, Pansy Parkinson dejó todo atrás; sin siquiera molestarse en lanzar una última mirada de resentimiento hacia sus colegas.

Sin embargo lo peor vino después, porque sus compañeros no fueron los únicos en desilusionarla: sus padres. Aquellos, que debían protegerla siempre sin importar las circunstancias. Aquellos, que debían respaldar sus resoluciones y confortarla cuando lo necesitara, simplemente le habían dado la espalda a su decisión y habían coincidido con la reacción de sus antiguos compañeros. "Siempre era importante pelear e incluso arriesgar la vida por los seres queridos, aunque se supiera de antemano que fuese imposible vencer". —Le habían dicho—. A partir de ese momento Pansy se sintió fuera de lugar. No entendía el razonamiento de sus padres, no compaginaba con sus ideales de sacrificio suicida, y más que nunca se sintió ajena a esa familia. Por ello, decidió acudir al único amigo que estaba seguro que la entendería, la única persona a la que en verdad había amado y que la ayudaría. Draco no le daría la espalda, él lo comprendería todo… sin embargo no lo hizo. Él no compartió su punto de vista ni sus creencias. Y a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban un gran pesar, la alejó de su vida sin apoyarla cuando más le necesitaba. Le negó su compañía y cualquier tipo de soporte obligándola a regresar con sus progenitores o a refugiarse en cualquier otro sitio sola.

Fue en ese momento cuando tomó la decisión de buscar al único familiar que le quedaba, el único familiar que la entendería, puesto que ella también había sido rechazada por su estirpe por no concordar con sus ideales y creencias. Le costó mucho trabajo recorrer los cientos de kilómetros que la separaban del hogar de su tía, pero lo hizo y cuando la encontró, Pansy finalmente hallo la paz. Su tía Alondra la recibió con los brazos abiertos en su vivienda, con un cariño que Pansy había perdido desde hacía tiempo, o quizás que nunca había tenido. Ella le abrió la puerta a su mundo y le explicó una realidad inquietante que le ocultaron durante tantos años sus padres.

De eso ya habían pasado casi ocho años, y por fin era feliz con su tía y sus nuevas hermanas.

—Casi es la hora Pansy.

—De acuerdo tía —respondió la joven.

Pansy Parkinson miraba expectante y con respeto al resto del aquelarre de brujas. Auténticas brujas que comulgaban con la naturaleza, y cuyos poderes no se limitaban a realizar una serie de ridículos movimientos con la varita y a balbucear palabras sin sentido, ellas poseían la verdadera magia antigua. Todas miraban anhelantes el vetusto árbol sagrado. Desde que su tía la inicio en el grupo, esas brujas se habían convertido en su nueva familia. La entrenaron y le enseñaron la verdadera situación: durante siglos los magos habían ostentado el control y el poder en el mundo mágico, siempre menospreciando a las brujas sin importar que éstas estuviesen más capacitadas para gobernar. Aquellas que se revelaba contra esta injusticia eran castigadas y en el peor de los casos acalladas para siempre.

Eso había pasado hace centurias con su auténtica líder: Joan Kytelward. Ella, irlandesa de nacimiento, había demostrado un increíble poder desde temprana edad, y conforme pasaba más y más tiempo, ese poder había sobrepasado al de sus profesores y amigos, por ello decidieron detenerla sin importar el precio. La leyenda decía que había sido asesinada, pero Pansy sabía la verdad, su aquelarre se lo había dicho.

—El momento ha llegado "Ilazki", nuestra hermana luna, se ha dormido y despertado por siglos marcándonos el momento idóneo. El momento en que nuestra diosa "Maddi" le conceda a nuestra hermana sorginak Joan Kytelward la oportunidad de regresar con nosotros —dijo Selene, la líder del aquelarre.

Todas las brujas presentes se tomaron de las manos y rodearon al árbol sagrado en las cumbres del Aketegi.

—Hermana sorginak Joan Kytelward, hemos traído a la elegida para ser la depositaria de tu poder y sabiduría —La líder miró detenidamente a Pansy y la invito a acercarse al árbol; ésta giro su rostro en dirección a su tía, quien la animó con una sonrisa—. Acércate hermana y toca nuestro árbol sagrado.

Pansy se acercó lentamente y puso su palma sobre la rasposa corteza con un ligero temblor en sus manos.

—The eguzkia multzo eta ilargia igotzen da. Zure ordu Kytelward arreba iritsi da —gritó la tonsurada superior—. El sol se oculta y la luna aparece. Tú tiempo ha llegado hermana Kytelward —repitieron las brujas al unísono.

La lluvia aumento su intensidad mientras un temblor en la tierra vibró bajo los pies del aquelarre. La corteza del árbol comenzó a resquebrajarse y una silueta de mujer se perfilo en ella. Una de las ramas se acercó a Pansy rodeando su muñeca. El árbol comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado mientras una profunda voz murmuraba.

—La magia es incomprensible para los hombres. Ellos han tratado de dominarla y controlarla sin saber que sus intentos han sido ridículos e inútiles. Aquel ser que es incapaz de traer vida es incapaz de comprender la verdadera magia. Los magos clarividentes que lo han entendido, han querido acallarlo persiguiéndonos a aquellas que superábamos sus poderes. Hace tiempo que fui acallada por los "grandes de la época" ante la mirada sumisa de sus compañeras brujas. Hace centenares que Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin me despojaron de mi fuerza... de mi magia. Pero ni ellos lograron destruirme. ¡Es el momento hermanas que recuperemos el tiempo perdido y dominemos lo que por derecho nos corresponde! —La silueta se inclinó hacia Pansy y preguntó—. ¿Quién se ofrece como voluntaria para traer la justicia al mundo?

Pansy sabía perfectamente la respuesta que se esperaba de ella. —Yo, Pansy Parkinson, bruja engañada por la sociedad doy mi cuerpo y espíritu para cumplir tus órdenes.

—Hermanas, nuestro regreso triunfal requiere de algo más —exclamó la hechicera del árbol—. La elegida debe volver a este lugar, las cumbres del Aketegi, con la tabla de la trascendencia del Quercus ilex para que yo pueda retornar con ustedes.

—¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo, hermana sorginak Joan Kytelward? —preguntó la líder.

—En el sitio donde esconden aquellas cosas que ellos desean que jamás vean la luz —respondió la hechicera del árbol—. Lo llaman el Departamento de Misterios.

—Sabemos de él hermana, pero ese lugar es inexpugnable —añadió la líder.

—No para mí —respondió Joan Kytelward. Una luz intensa comenzó a brillar en la rama que sujetaba a Pansy—. Y ahora tampoco para la elegida.

Pansy sintió una electrizante energía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Una energía cálida, tan cálida que la fría lluvia que caía sobre ella comenzó a evaporarse. Esa energía pasó por sus dedos y sus manos, recorrió cada pedazo de su ser, hasta que se instauro en su corazón triste y traicionado; y por primera vez desde hacía ocho años se sintió libre. Tan libre que podría ir a donde quisiera cuando quisiera. Una energía que la hacía sentirse embriagada por un poder invencible... indomable... terrible.

—Ahora ve, con mi voluntad firme y regia. Ve y cumple tu destino hermana sorginak Parkinson —dijo la silueta mientras el árbol regresaba a la normalidad.

—Así se hará hermana sorginak, así se hará —respondieron al unísono todos los miembros del aquelarre.

Pansy permaneció petrificada mirando el árbol. Aquel vínculo cálido y vigorizante había terminado, volvía a sentir la lluvia sobre su rostro y el frío calar sus huesos. Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y una voz le susurro en su oído.

—Es hora de irnos Pansy. Es momento de regresar a Londres.

—No —dijo la joven—, antes tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

* * *

**Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

En la penumbra, cómodamente sentada en un sillón de piel, Pansy aguardaba por él. Al principio tanto su tía, como Selene habían tenido dudas y discrepancias sobre el plan, pero para Pansy no existían tales dudas. Sabía que era la única forma. Sólo esperaba que el plan saliera exactamente como lo había trazado, o sus hermanas no serían tan benevolentes con él como ella.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto y con un incipiente sobrepeso entro en la habitación. Cargaba un maletín de piel de dragón que depositó pausadamente sobre una mesilla mientras ojeaba unos pergaminos de apariencia oficial.

—Astoria, estoy en casa —dijo con un grito.

—Ella no está aquí Draco.

Los papeles cayeron de la mano de Draco Malfoy mientras que con una expresión sorpresiva clavaba su mirada en la bruja que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su sillón favorito.

—¿Pansy?, ¿Eres tú?, ¿Dónde está Astoria?

—Tranquilo Draco, no debes preocuparte por ella —señaló Pansy con parsimonia y cierto grado de irritación—, tan sólo ha decidido salir a realizar algunas compras de última hora… cosas de embarazadas. Después de todo tenemos algunos temas que tratar tú y yo, y es mejor que no tengamos interrupciones.

Draco recogió del suelo los pergaminos, los acomodo en la mesilla, y se acercó lentamente hasta Pansy, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros.

—Pansy, yo... desde hace mucho tiempo quiero… —inclinando la cabeza con pena terminó— lo siento.

Pansy lo miraba con irritación y dolor. —Sólo palabras frágiles y pueriles Draco, no tienes idea del daño que me hiciste —se levantó impetuosamente de su asiento—. ¡TE NECESITABA! —Dijo Pansy con un grito envenenado—, y me diste la espalda cuando más me hacías falta.

—Debes entenderme Pansy —exclamó Draco con pesadumbre—, mis padres ya tenían muchos problemas. Mi padre se libró de Azkabán por muy poco, no podía dejarlos solos… debía estar con ellos.

Lágrimas de rabia desbordaban los ojos de Pansy. Aún amaba a Draco pese a su traición. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts lo había sabido. Ese carácter fuerte y seguro, esa sutil arrogancia, ese ingenio inmensurable eran los componentes que lo hacían tan irresistible; pero ahora lo miraba con desconcierto y tristeza. Ante él se encontraba un Draco Malfoy sin el orgullo de antaño.

—Lo único que entiendo —dijo con desprecio— es que me traicionaste... traicionaste tus ideales —se secó las lágrimas y su expresión cambio completamente esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y peligrosa—. Pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de redimirte Draco.

—¿Redimirme? si... claro —dijo amagando una sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas un sitio donde vivir?, ¿Dinero? dime en que puedo ayudarte.

—¡Deja de decir sandeces! —gritó Pansy—. No necesito tú dinero ni tú compasión, ya tengo una familia que me aprecia y protege —y mirando con desdén la casa añadió—; y parece que es más de lo que tú tienes ahora. No Draco, no quiero tu caridad. Quiero una de tus queridas piezas clandestinas de colección. Quiero la llave de los gnomos.

—¿La... llave? —dijo Draco palideciendo de manera abrupta mientras se alejaba de Pansy—. ¿Para qué quieres esa llave? Ya sabes que no sirve para entrar en Gringotts... ¿acaso planeas robar Gringotts?

Pansy corrió furiosa hacia Draco y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. —¿Crees que me he convertido en una vil delincuente? —dijo como si escupiera veneno—. Te he dicho que no necesito dinero. Sólo quiero recuperar algo que ha pertenecido a mi nueva familia desde hace muchos años y que nos ha sido arrebatado... y no, no está en Gringotts.

—Entonces, ¿para qué quieres la llave? —preguntó Draco mientras se llevaba su mano a la mejilla que empezaba a hincharse.

Pansy sonrió mientras se sentaba con delicadeza en el sillón. —Para entrar en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¿Qué?, pe… pero no puedes hacer eso. Es muy peligroso Pansy.

—No he venido a pedirte consejo ni permiso —dijo Pansy entornando los ojos y juntando las yemas de sus dedos—. He venido por la llave.

—¿Y si me niego? —dijo Draco sacando pecho y cruzando los brazos sobre él.

Un destello rojo brillo en los ojos de Pansy mientras fruncía el cejo. —Entonces tú mujer y futuro hijo tendrán que responder ante mis hermanas —dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —explotó Draco. Su rostro pálido estaba cubierto de gotas de sudor.

—Debes entender Draco que yo no amenazo —Pansy se acercó lentamente al mago hasta quedar frente a frente a él—, yo sólo advierto. Dame... la… llave - dijo mientras estiraba y colocaba su mano abierta a la altura del estómago de Draco.

Draco Malfoy la miró fijamente y con un gesto de resignación y pena se llevó las manos a su cuello quitándose la cadena que llevaba. —Toma Pansy, pero por favor no hagas daño a nadie.

Pansy sujeto la llave y arrancó la cadena con fuerza. Lentamente observó el llavín mientras sonreía y se alejaba del mago. Justo antes de salir por la puerta escucho la voz quebrada de su antiguo gran amor de Slytherin.

—¿Algún día podrás perdonarme, Pansy?

—Quizás lo haga Draco —dijo suspirando mientras abandonaba la mansión de los Malfoy—, quizás lo haga —pero ella sabía que eso era una mentira. Pansy Parkinson ya había perdonado a Draco desde que él, con una clara tristeza en su corazón, le había dicho: Pansy, yo... lo siento—.

* * *

**Londres, Inglaterra**

El aquelarre al completo miraba con desconcierto las doce puertas sin tiradores que rodeaban la cámara de entrada. Entrar había resultado ser un trabajo más complicado del que esperaban. Hechizando a los guardias de seguridad, colándose en los pasillos y generando distracciones habían conseguido llegar a ese lugar sin haber levantado la alarma; y lamentablemente, tal y como Pansy Parkinson se los había informado, eso era lo más sencillo de su misión.

Ninguna hermana sorginak generaba el menor ruido, tan sólo esperaban que Pansy terminara de recitar un extraño conjuro.

—Es esta puerta —dijo finalmente Pansy—, síganme.

Pansy abrió con calma la puerta y penetró en una cámara de dimensiones colosales poblada por arcos y columnas toscanas que delimitaban la entrada a puertas que no existían. El aquelarre siguió con precaución a Pansy; con sus varitas preparadas para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Pasaron ante decenas de columnas, pero por más que andaban la habitación permanecía exactamente igual, como si no estuviesen avanzando.

—¿Estás segura que es por aquí? —preguntó la tía de Pansy— No nos estamos moviendo.

—De hecho lo hacemos tía, tú quédate tranquila y continúa caminando —respondió ella.

Un par de horas después, al menos esa era la percepción de los intrusos, Pansy se detuvo y giró en dirección a una de las columnas. Extrajo su varita y la apunto hacia el espacio invisible entre las columnas y con su mano izquierda comenzó a realizar extraños movimientos y sellos. —"Puzzle zure zigilua" —exclamó. Pequeñas líneas fueron apareciendo en el espacio vació entre las columnas e inesperadamente se escuchó un sonido como si un cristal se hubiese roto. Ante ellos se materializó una especie de bóveda lisa, sin ninguna cerradura, marcada por decenas de líneas talladas en forma de símbolos.

Pansy se acercó a la bóveda y aproximo la llave de los gnomos. Como si se tratara de una pieza imantada, la llave salto de la mano de Pansy y se pegó a la bóveda. La joven bruja colocó su dedo índice sobre la llave y comenzó a trazar un extraño patrón. Cuando termino tiró de la llave y se movió dos pasos atrás, la puerta de la bóveda comenzó a desvanecerse revelando una extraña tabla de madera. Con una sonrisa radiante Pansy Parkinson tomó la tabla entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia ella.

—Hela aquí hermanas, la tabla de la trascendencia del Quercus ilex. Con ella, nuestra hermana sorginak Joan Kytelward podrá volver a caminar entre nosotros.

El aquelarre de brujas miraba tan extasiado la tabla de madera, que ningún miembro se dio cuenta de los magos que habían comenzado a acercarse a ellas.

—¡TIREN SUS VARITAS Y PONGAN LAS MANOS EN ALTO! —una severa voz surgió de sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que la habitación se inundó de luz revelando a casi una treintena de aurores.

Todas las brujas reaccionaron a esta orden gritando una diversa variedad de maldiciones desatando una verdadera batalla caótica.

—Protejan a la elegida —gritó la líder.

El aquelarre formo un escudo humano mientras atacaban y se defendían de las embestidas de los aurores. Luces multicolores, producto de las maldiciones, rebotaban por doquier mientras brujas y aurores caían inconscientes al suelo.

—Por aquí —grito Pansy al séquito mientras abandonaba corriendo la cámara.

Gracias al escudo formado por sus hermanas pudo escapar del ataque hasta encontrar una puerta aledaña a otra cámara. Su huida la hizo llegar a la Cámara del Espacio en donde la esperaban otra decena de aurores. Los ojos de Pansy centellaban llenos de rabia y con gran odio comenzó a lanzar poderosas maldiciones a sus atacantes. Cada uno de los aurores que se interponían en su camino caían fulminados, producto de su poderosa magia. La líder y su tía, quienes la seguían de cerca, no dejaban de sorprenderse por el poder heredado de la elegida.

—Debemos llegar a esa puerta —Pansy aumento la velocidad de su loca carrera y atravesó la abertura hasta llegar a la Cámara de la Muerte: una enorme habitación poco iluminada y con gradas que rodeaban un pequeño estrado. —Ya la veo, es por ahí —grito señalando una salida.

Con cierta desesperación pudo comprobar que el aquelarre había sido reducido prácticamente a la mitad del número original, pero no dudo, su misión era clara y no iba a permitir que nadie se opusiera a su camino. Bajo corriendo de dos en dos las gradas tomando el camino más directo hacia la salida. De pronto, gigantescas manos salidas del techo cayeron sobre sus hermanas aprisionándolas entre sus dedos. El ministerio había mejorado sus sistemas de defensa desde la última incursión de los mortífagos. Esto era algo inesperado para ella.

La batalla se recrudecía por momentos, aunque en el suelo había muchos auores caídos, muchas de sus hermanas también habían caído víctimas del Ministerio. Pansy luchaba sin descanso contra los aurores quienes eran incapaces de tocarla. Ignoraba si su tía y la líder se encontraban bien, puesto que las había perdido de vista hacia unos segundos, pero debía continuar, su misión era clara. Súbitamente Pansy se detuvo por completo mientras lo veía. Era consciente que hacía años se había incorporado en el departamento de aurores, pero no esperaba encontrárselo frente a frente.

—Se acabó Pansy —grito Harry Potter —tus secuaces han sido reducidos. Ríndete y entrégame la tabla de la trascendencia.

—Jamás Potter —grito Pansy furibunda —, debo cumplir con mi misión.

Con rabia Pansy comenzó a lanzar potentes hechizos hacia el mago; Harry había desarrollado grandes reflejos y habilidades puesto que pudo esquivarlos y contraatacar. La lucha se tornó cada vez más violenta, los haces de luz rebotaban unos contra otros, mientras que las gradas de piedra saltaban por los aires víctimas de la fuerza de los conjuros. Pansy saltó hacia un lado y con los dedos de su mano izquierda formo un sello, del suelo surgieron varios lazos del diablo que atraparon a Harry. Una sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en el rostro de Pansy rápidamente fue eliminada al ver que el auror conseguía escapar de su ataque.

Pansy utilizó varias de las piedras sueltas del suelo y las lanzó hacia el rostro de Harry. Utilizando el hechizo protego las repelió y lanzo varios hechizos aturdidores. Pansy los esquivo con facilidad y contraataco con otros similares. La bruja sentía el poder recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, atacaba y se defendía a una velocidad que nunca hubiese imaginado antes, pero su opositor no parecía perder el ritmo. Parecía un molesto insecto que no paraba de moverse esquivando sus embestidas.

Decidida, Pansy se colocó en el centro de la cámara muy cerca del estrado y grito a todo pulmón: —EKAITZ—. Una terrible ráfaga de viento, salida de su mano izquierda, golpeo de lleno a Harry lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. El joven impacto dolorosamente con las gradas pero consiguió incorporarse muy rápido, listo para el contraataque, sin embargo no esperaba la rápida reacción de Pansy, y tan sólo pudo oír una maldición que ya había escuchado varias veces durante su niñez y juventud.

—Avada Kedavra —grito la bruja. Un cegador destello de luz verde salió disparado de su varita y fue a estrellarse contra el pecho de Harry, pero antes de que eso pasara una enorme serpiente apareció de la nada tragándose el hechizo. La criatura se desintegró inmediatamente.

—¿Pero… qué? —Pansy miró confundida hacia un lado y entonces su mundo se desplomó. La estupefacción en su rostro no fue tan grande como el sentimiento de dolor y pesadumbre que la embargo. Su corazón y su espíritu se hicieron añicos cuando se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy estaba parado cerca de Harry Potter, apuntando su varita hacia ella con un rostro severo y una mirada dura y fría.

—Expelliarmus —grito Harry. Pero su grito de ataque pronto fue sustituido por uno de conmoción.

El hechizo de desarme golpeo de lleno en el pecho de Pansy impulsándola hacia atrás. Lo último que Pansy Parkinson vio del Ministerio de Magia antes de cruzar el velo del arco, que separaba el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, fue el pálido y sorprendido rostro de su amado Draco Malfoy.

Harry corrió hacia la parte posterior del arco, pero tal y como había pasado con su padrino, no había nadie en ese lugar. Tras unos segundos un trozo de madera cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Era la tabla de la trascendencia que regresaba al mundo de los vivos… el mundo al que pertenecía.

Aketegi, Montes Vascos

El sonido de la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada hicieron despertar a Pansy de su letargo. Miraba confundida cómo el agua caía alrededor de ella sin tocarla. Estaba rodeada por lo que parecía ser una malla rugosa y dura pero transparente; podía ver árboles y rocas, podía escuchar a las aves y los ratones corriendo hacia su refugio.

—Lo siento hermana —dijo una voz a su espalda. Pansy se incorporó y observó sorprendida a una mujer que la acompañaba. La mujer tenía una mirada seria. Sus facciones eran finas y atractivas. Permanecía sentada mirándola con tristeza.

—¿Hermana Joan?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Pansy cada vez más confusa.

—Hemos fallado hermana —dijo con resignación—, has pasado a través de umbral de los muertos cargando la tabla de la trascendencia y has llegado a mí.

—¿Estoy muerta?

—No, la tabla de la trascendencia te ha permitido vivir... como a mí. Atrapada en el espíritu de nuestro árbol sagrado. Esperando a que nuevamente el momento adecuado llegue y nuestro aquelarre nos libere de este encierro.

—Entiendo —dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba y se llevaba las manos a su cara—. Fui una estúpida —se maldijo—, confié en él y me traicionó.

—La historia es un ciclo que se repite hermana —dijo Joan—. Ambas confiamos en nuestro amado y ambas fuimos traicionadas... traicionadas por un Slytherin.

Pansy la miró sorprendida y con el rostro desencajado lo comprendió. Salazar Slytherin había traicionado a la hechicera Joan Kytelward hacia siglos, y ahora, Draco Malfoy la había traicionado a ella… una vez más se había burlado de ella. La rabia se apoderó de su rostro y un temblor la cubrió por completo.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó.

—Esperar hermana, tan sólo esperar. La vida nos ofrecerá otra oportunidad.

Pansy Parkinson asintió y se incorporó. Clavo su mirada en el bosque que se abría ante ella, mientras rogaba en silencio que esa oportunidad se presentara en un tiempo razonable y que la salud de Draco lo mantuviera íntegro y vigoroso. Con lentitud cruzó los brazos y comenzó a planificar con detalle su futura venganza, una venganza que sin lugar a dudas sería terrible.

**FIN**


End file.
